The Neanderthal Strikes Again
by readergirl1432
Summary: Set in early season one, my version of what happened to Danny's knee and the beginnings of their amazing partnership.


The Neanderthal Strikes Again

I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or their amazing characters… just letting my imagination fly. No spoilers some classic Danny/ Steve interaction (I hope I was able to capture that at least) minor violence and injury set in early season one.

So this is my first fanfic I have ever written so ya let me know how it is… It could be a one-shot or I could definitely write more. Please review I want to hear feedback thank you!

Steve and Danny storm the building just in time to see their missing person a young women named Devin lassoed lying on the floor in a pool of blood attempting to wriggle free. Devin is just a young women caught up in a mess she never should have been in. All because of a known douchebag, Bert Grover decided to try to prove himself to god knows who by upping his rap sheet to homicide of an innocent sweet 26 year old school teacher who happened to walk down the wrong street at the wrong time.

"Danny untie him and call a bus, il find Gerver!"

Danny flashes his quintessential Jersey "tell me what to do one more time and see what happens" face, while complying to Steve's demands. Steve the ninja is gone in a blink to hunt down Gerver. Danny meanwhile is trying to relieve Devin of the constricting ropes, cringing at the deep grooves left on her wrists from the rope. As Danny is crouched trying to ease Devin. Danny suddenly sees Devins face contort and sees utter fear flash in her eyes. Danny turns just in time to not get knocked out cold by Gerver. Danny springs into bad ass cop mode getting to his feet taking a defensive stance within seconds. Gerver has a solid foot on Danny, but Danny is smarter and lighter on his feet. Danny narrowly avoids a right cross ducks tries with no luck once again to unhook his gun but with no luck, attempts to sweep Gerver's legs out from under him. But Gerver sees it coming and absorbs Danny's leg reaches down catching Danny's ankle and twists with all his 250 pound force producing a gut wrenching and indistinguishable popping noise. Danny screams in pain falling to the hard cement floor but flips onto his back gets his gun lose from his holster and aims when Gerver suddenly hits the floor next to him, Steve standing heroically in the background.

" Thanks" Danny mumbles as he closes his eyes as if that will lessen the extreme pain shooting from his knee. Danny rests his head back on the concrete as Steve checks on the vic, who's shaken but unharmed, Steve totally oblivious to the horrendous amount of pain his partner is currently feeling continues tending to the victim. Steve helps Devin up and is consoling her when he finally notices Danny has only managed to sit up to hold his knee.

"Oh my god Danny are you hit?"

"No son of a bitch just wrung out my knee like a freakin' lemon"

"Oof man you good to stand?"

"Ya I'll be fine… just give me a sec" Danny starts to stand when a grunt of pain escapes him and more sweat cascades off his forehead.

Steve rushes over to help "Stay down Danno let me look at it"

"Don't call me Danno and I'm fine you neanderthal it's just a minor casualty to yet another raid done with NO backup because me the guy stuck on an island he doesn't even like ends up partners with a crazy person nay an animal not even a person an actual clinically insane testosterone filled animal!" Danny manages to rant on with minimal hisses of pain in between his words as Steve gently pulls Danny's slacks up to examine the damage.

Danny's right knee is already purple, swollen, and overall angry looking.

" Danny this doesn't look to good"

" Ya doesn't feel too good either"

Right then the cavalry arrives, of course five minutes to late, Danny stays seated on the floor while Steve goes to grab paramedics. Danny feels a flush of embarrassment for not being able to just walk away unscathed as Steve does time and time again, but he supposes he can handle pain and injuries if it means he is a human.

…

Ten minutes later and with Steve and paramedics help, Danny gets off the concrete floor to an unbalanced but upright position. Danny ignoring the voice of reason in his head refuses to get in an ambulance despite the bad commentary from all the medical professionals about his knees current situation. Even more swollen now, Danny refuses to take an ambulance that someone else in a more dire situation than a bum knee acting out again might need. With almost all his weight on Steves shoulders Danny manages to get to his car and straight into the passenger side.

"Now this better not become a thing buddy. Just know that you might have gotten to drive those big things in the army but this is MY car and you do not get to commodore it. One time event you hear me?" Danny looks over to Steve who weirdly has a grin on his face.

"WHAT, what could you possibly have that- I don't know "I just took a shit face" for?"

" Sorry its nothing its just, this is a nice car, also the NAVY Danny the Navy" even after the common correction Steve still has a smirk on his face. Danny shakes his head in defeat but also smirks a bit although he would never admit it.


End file.
